La rencontre
by Io de Scylla
Summary: Il faisait froid ce soir-là. C'était un soir comme les autres pour Rogue, mais si une simple rencontre venait tout basculer. Désolée pour le résumé tout pourri...


**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà une nouvelle fic sur Fairy Tail ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! ^^**

 **Disclaimeur : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima (c'est pas juste, moi je veux que Sting il ne soit rien qu'à moi ! (je viens de parler comme un gosse de 8 ans...) Et Rogue ausssi ! (pas de chichi, je l'aime bien aussi (ça rime)) et Lector et Frosh (ils sont trop adorables !) (en fait, je vous que tous Saber Tooth m'appartienne (sauf Minerva, Orga et le Maître (pas Sting, l'autre), ceux-la, je les laisse à M. Mashima (et je viens de faire la plus longue disclaimeur de toute l'histoire des fanfics... sinon ne vous en faites pas, je vais très bien mentalement (aussi bien que Juvia qui viens de voir Grey se balader nu.))).  
**

* * *

Rogue était fatigué. Du haut de ses douze ans, il avait vu déjà tant d'atrocités. Il avait vu mourir son Dragon, celui qu'il considérait comme son père. Sa seul famille. Depuis il errait sur les routes, sans but précis. Il voulait juste oublier. Ce soir-là, il arriva dans une ville. Il s'agissait de la plus grande ville qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Mais il ne comptait pas rester. A chaque fois qu'il arrivait dans une ville ou un village, il ne faisait que passer et continuait son chemin. Mais ce soir, il était extrêmement fatigué. Il n'avait pas le courage de continuer. Il lui restait un peu d'argent, alors il se dirigea vers une petite auberge. Il demanda une chambre mais l'aubergiste lui dit qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent. Alors il avança dans la ville, se demandant où il allait dormir cette nuit, lorsqu'on le percuta. Il était tellement affaibli qu'il en tomba à la renverse.

"Tu vas bien ?"

Un jeune garçon était penché sur lui. Il semblait avoir le même âge que Rogue mais, lui était blond. Il portait une boucle d'oreille et était accompagné d'un petit chat. Il avait une cicatrice sur l'arcade sourcilière. Ses yeux bleus perçants étaient plongés dans ceux de Rogue. Comme rogue ne répondait pas, il réédita sa question :

"Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui.

\- Désolé de t'avoir heurté. je ne t'avais pas vu.

\- Mais comment as-tu fais pour ne pas le voir Sting-kun ?

\- Oh ça va ! C'est toi qui me déconcentrait !"

Rogue se releva et s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin lorsqu'il l'interpella :

"Attends, comment appelles-tu?

\- Rogue.

\- Moi c'est Sting et lui c'est Lector. Où est ce que tu vas ?

\- Nulle part.

\- Nulle part ? Tu es seul ? Tu n'as pas de famille ?

\- Je n'ai plus aucune famille.

\- C'est triste. Moi aussi je n'ai plus de famille mais maintenant j'ai Lector. Oh, et la guilde aussi !

\- La guilde ?

\- Oui, j'ai intégré une guilde. Tu semble fatigué, tu dois te reposer. Tu as un endroit où dormir cette nuit ?

\- Non.

\- Viens dormir à la guilde. Il y fait chaud et tu auras de quoi manger ainsi qu'un lit pour dormir.

\- Sting-kun, le Maître ne voudra jamais !

\- C'est vrai Lector mais on ne peut pas le laisser dehors !

\- c'est bon, ne vous en faites pas. J'ai l'habitude de me débrouiller seul.

\- Non je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça !"

Un silence s'installa. On aurait dit que Sting réfléchissait.

"Fais-toi passer pour un mage."

Rogue le regarda avec des yeux exorbités.

"Pardon ?

\- Fais-toi passer pour un mage. Le Maître sera un peu moins méfiant et il te laissera dormir.

\- Sting-kun, le Maître vérifiera. Tu sais bien comment il est. Rogue est déjà affaibli et en plus, si il découvre qu'il n'est pas mage, il risque de le tuer et de nous renvoyer !

\- Peut-être mais on devrait essayer. Et puis, il ne tuera pas Rogue, Je l'en empêcherai !

\- Ne vous en faites pas. de toute façon, je suis un mage."

Sting et Lector se turent. Ils regardèrent Rogue longuement.

"Tu es un mage ?

\- Oui."

Sting semblait contrarié.

"Mais pourquoi tu ne l'a pas dit plus tôt ?!

\- Ça va, ne t'énerve pas !

\- Je m'énerve si je veux ! Tu aurais du le dire plus tôt !

\- Calmez-vous tous les deux !"

Ils se turent.

\- Désolé Lector. et pardon Rogue, je n'aurais pas du crier.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est vrai, j'aurais du le dire avant.

\- Viens, il commence à faire froid. Je t'emmène à la guilde."

Ils arpentèrent la vile. Rogue se demanda pourquoi on faisait tout cela pour lui, alors que ce n'était qu'un étranger. Ils arrivèrent devant un immense bâtiment. Il était gigantesque. Deux immenses statues de tigres à dent de sabre et une bannière avec le symbole de la guilde trônait au milieu du bâtiment. Sur le fronton était inscrit le nom de la guilde.

"Saber Tooth ?

\- Oui, c'est le nom de la guilde."

Sting le fit entrer. Ils pénétrèrent dans un halle qui ressemblait à la salle principale. Elle était bondée. Dès qu'ils furent entrer, des gens se dirigèrent vers Sting.

"Tu en as mis du temps pour rentrer. Le Maître est furieux, il a crut que tu étais parti.

\- Je suppose qu'il faut que j'aille le voir. Et puis, il faut que je lui présente Rogue."

Il se décala et présenta Rogue à ses Camarades. Tout à coup, une voix retentit.

"Sting !"

Tout le monde se tourna vers le balcon. Il s'y trouvait un homme immense : il avait une barbe blanche et un collier d'immenses perles rouges. Il masquait un de ses bras derrière un tissu. Rogue remarqua qu'il avait sur le front le symbole de la guilde. A côté de lui se trouvait une jeune fille qui devait avoir le même âge que lui. Elle gardait la tête haute et semblait tous les prendre de haut, mais, Rogue sentait qu'elle était terrifiée.

"C'est cet homme qui lui fait peur ?", pensa-t-il

Lector lui souffla : "C'est le maître."

"Sting, je peux savoir où étais- tu passé ? Tu oses rentrer à une heure pareil ?!

\- Je suis désolé Maître, je n'aurais pas du."

Il baissa la tête et sembla marquer un moment d'hésitation avant d'ajouter :

"Je tiens à vous présentez quelqu'un."

Il montra Rogue au Maître.

"Il s'appelle Rogue et souhait intégrer la guilde."

Rogue faillit s'étouffer. IL chuchota à Sting :

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais intégrer la guilde !

\- Tais-toi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je gère..."

Ils furent tirés de leur conversation par le Maître.

"Rogue, tu dis. Approche."

Rogue tressaillit. il s'approcha légèrement, en restant tout de même assez proche de Sting.

"Tu es un mage ?

-Oui monsieur."*Rogue était terrifié.il essayaiy de répondre avec le plus de calme possible.

"Quel genre de magis pratiques-tu ?

\- Je suis un chasseur de dragons."

Toute l'assemblée fut surprise. Rogue observa Sting du coin de l'œil. Lui aussi semblait surpris. Le Maître, lui, se contenta d'hauusser un sourcil.

"Vraiment ? Fais nous une démonstration."

Rogue se tétanisa. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué la magie. De plus, il était très fatigué. Il songea à abandonner mais il repensa à ce que Sting avait fait pour lui. Alors il se concentra au maximum et donna toute ses forces dans son attaque.

"Hurlement du dragon de l'ombre !"

Ce n'était pas vraiment très puissant, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait et il était plutôt satisfait de lui.

"Moui, pas très impressionnant."

Rogue se raidit. Il avait peur que suite à sa prestation, Sting est des ennuis. Le Maître ajouta :

"Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas prendre un chasseur de dragons dans ma guilde. Toutefois, tu vas devoir t'entraîner et si tu ne deviens pas assez fort, je n'hésiterais pas à te renvoyer.

\- Bien monsieur."

Le Maître fronça les sourcils.

"Appelle moi Maître.

\- Bien Maître."

Jiemma se tourna vers Sting.

"Bravo, m'a trouvé une bonne recrue. Je te confie le soin de t'occuper de lui, vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire en temps que chasseurs de dragons."

Roque déglutit. Finalement, tout c'était bien passé. Mais que voulais dire le Maître par "en temps que chasseurs de dragons" ? Est-ce que Sting serait... Il n'eut pas le temps de ce poser plus la question que Sting l'emmena à l'étage. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce. Cela devait être sa chambre. Sting installa un matelas sur le sol et alla chercher quelque chose à manger. Rogue examina la chambre. Elle était petite mais le lit semblait confortable. Il y avait un dessin de dragon sur le mur.

Sting revint avec de la soupe et du pain.

"Tiens, tu devrais manger temps que c'est chaud."

Il lui tendit l'assiette. Rogue dévora son repas : cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien mangé. Sting le regarda pendant tout ce temps. Quand Rogue eut fini de manger, le blond brisa le silence :

"Alors comme ça, tu es un chasseur de dragons ?

\- Oui, de dragons de l'ombre."

Sting semblait perplexe. Rogue lui posa une question :

"D'après ce qu'a dit le Maître, toi aussi tu en es-t-un ?

\- Oui, de dragons de la lumière."

Le silence régna de nouveau. Sting lui demanda :

"Dis-moi, quand tu as dit que tu n'avais plus de famille, tu parlais de ton dragon ?

\- Oui, il s'appelait Skiadrum.

\- Le mien était Weisslogia. Mais, il est mort maintenant.

\- Skiadrum aussi. Il était malade.

\- Weisslogia m'a demandé de le tuer. Mais il n'était pas malade. Il m'a obligé, je ne voulait pas !"

Il était en larme. Rogue ne savait pas quoi faire.

"Tu sais, Skiadrum me manque. J'aimerai tellement qu'il soit encore là !"

Il se mit à pleurer.

"Rogue, s'il-te-plaît, reste à la guilde."

Rogue était abasourdi.

"quoi ?

\- Je sais que ce n'était pas ton but mais, s'il-te-plaît, reste. Tu es un des seuls qui peut me comprendre, avec Lector.

\- Je ne sais pas, appartenir à une guilde ne m'intéresse pas et puis, je n'aime pas le Maître.

\- C'est vrai, moi aussi, mais j'ai promis à Lector de devenir fort et je sais que lui me permettra de le devenir. Alors, réfléchis-y.

\- D'accord."

Ils se couchèrent. Rogue eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit Sting. Il se sentait assez proche de lui : ils avaient le même passé, les mêmes tristesses. Il sourit. Après tout, il allait peut-être rester. Sting serait son premier ami. Peut-être allait-il former une équipe plus tard ? Oui, lui aussi il deviendrait fort et à eux deux, ils formeraient la plus puissante équipe de Saber Tooth. Ils seraient des dragons jumeaux.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini ! Je me rends quand même compte que il y a certaines choses peut-être un peu incohérente...**

 **Enfin bon ! C'est la première fois que j'utilise le nom du Maître (en fait, pour tout vous dire, il n'y a pas plus tard que 4 jours, je ne savais même pas qu'il avait un nom... -_-' Mais en même temps qui s'en soucis ! Franchement, si quelqu'un l'aime ou même l'apprécie, qu'il m'envoie un mp parce que j'aimerai bien qu'il m'explique pourquoi (pour ma part, moi je le hais, tout simplement !)) ! Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et merci de m'avoir lu ! ^^**


End file.
